A service bus system, for example Oracle Service Bus (OSB), provides a software architecture for mediating messages among services that are loosely coupled, independently deployed, and heterogeneous and disparate. A service bus system can include a service bus runtime, and a management console used for configuring and managing the service bus runtime.
With the popularity of cloud applications and mobile applications, a service bus system may need to mediate an increasing number of messages between a mobile application and a cloud service. As such, it is important for a service bus system to provide a mechanism to achieve optimized data pass-through.